Users are increasingly relying upon various electronic and computing devices to store, track, and update various types of information and handle various types of tasks. For example, many users rely upon computing devices to store contact information, user schedules, task lists, and other such information. Further, users also store various types of files and addresses such as media files, email messages, and Web site links. Oftentimes, there are applications and services that can help a user to perform a certain task or otherwise assist with managing information on such a device. In many cases, however, the user will be unaware of at least some of these applications and services, or even that applications or services of that type exist or could be helpful. Further, even if a user thinks to look for an application or service to help with a task, for example, it can be difficult for the user to locate an appropriate application or service if the user does not know the correct words to use to locate that application or service. Similarly, it can be difficult for application and service providers to reach appropriate users as the providers might not know the best words to use, and also may not know how to get the word out to users that their application or service can assist with certain tasks.